<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сказка про живую царевну и семерых богатырей-феанорингов by Maria_Kimuri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879210">Сказка про живую царевну и семерых богатырей-феанорингов</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_Kimuri/pseuds/Maria_Kimuri'>Maria_Kimuri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Silmarillion, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien, Сказка о мёртвой царевне и семи богатырях - Пушкин | The Dead Princess and Seven Knights - Pushkin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Drama, F/M, Gen, Humor, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:36:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_Kimuri/pseuds/Maria_Kimuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Стеб, сказки, семеро братцев, мертвые блондинки и бедное нашевсе Пушкин. Простите, Александр Сергеич, мне слегка неловко. Правда, мертвая не царевна. И не блондинка.</p><p>"Но живут без всякой славы<br/>Средь зеленовой дубравы<br/>Семеро богатырей,<br/>Все они тебя милей!"</p><p>A fairy tale about a living princess and seven Knights-feanorians<br/>Humor, fairy tales, seven brothers, dead blondes and our poor Pushkin. Excuse me, Alexander Sergeich, I'm a little embarrassed. True, In reality the dead is not a princess. And not a blonde. (Google translate)</p><p>"But they live without any glory<br/>Among the green oak forest<br/>Seven heroes<br/>All of them are more beautiful than you! "</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Сказка про живую царевну и семерых богатырей-феанорингов</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>С благодарностью Aemilius21 за идею!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Она боялась представить, на кого сделалась похожа после бегства в самую чащу. Самые страшные сказки рассказывали о том, что случилось в дремучих лесах…<br/>
И потому, когда царевна очнулась от страха и от бегства, отдышалась — то самым первым вычесала мусор из волос. А затем пошла наугад в лесной сумрак, чтобы найти воду и умыться. Ей положено выглядеть подобающе. Даже в лесу.<br/>
В чаще она блуждала до темноты, и к роднику выбрела почти наугад. Умылась и лишь потом напилась. Пожалела, что нечем зашить разорванный при беге подол. Пожалела отчаянно, что нечем занять руки, это успокоило бы.<br/>
И только теперь увидела светлеющий в сумраке ковшик на ближнем дереве. Успела разглядеть, что и родник не сам собой такой чистый, а расчищен человеческой рукой и выложен камнями. И словно бы она сделалась не совсем одна в лесу.<br/>
Она ведь никогда не бывала одна, кроме как ночью в крошечной опочивальне.<br/>
Ночь прошла в беспокойной дремоте, холоде и страхах. А на рассвете стало видно, что ковшик не прост, а по нему пустили умелой рукой узорный поясок.<br/>
Родник тянулся ручьем, ручей принимал в себя другие и побежал в чаще маленькой речкой, а речка привела ее к озеру среди лесных холмов.<br/>
Здесь появилась собака. Не простая, лоснящаяся, с плетёным ошейником. Посмотрела карими глазами, отбежала, обернулась к ней — чего стоишь? Отбежала ещё раз…<br/>
Добротный, просторный дом поставили на склоне холма не так давно, ещё не посерели пни от срубленных деревьев и щепки вокруг него. И узор по ставням бежал знакомый. Совсем недавно вырезан, даже закончен не везде.<br/>
Тяжёлая дверь с диковинной звездой оказалась не заперта.<br/>
А внутри был неуют. Ни тканей, ни рушников, ни скатертей, делающих дом милым и обжитым. Кованые подсвечники по углам, диковинных очертаний печь, голые доски стола… шкуры на скамьях и лежанках вдоль стен. Немытая посуда и инструменты на столе, разложенные вокруг новенького ставня. И узор, тот самый, прерванный на половине дела.<br/>
Дом мужчин, поняла она в испуге. Дом без женщин… Подумала о разбойниках — и чуть не кинулась вон отсюда.<br/>
Собака в дверях посмотрела удивлённо. Не залаяла, не оскалилась. Чудеса. Не разбойничья собака была вовсе. И работа на столе не разбойничья. Страх утих немного, пришли разумные мысли. Не выживет она ведь в лесу одна.<br/>
Руки сами попросили занять их, дать им спокойствие, а разуму — основание для просьбы. Разве не учили ее всему должному? И даже большему? Она ещё колебалась внутри себя, а уже шла по дому, сметая мусор и щепки со стола, выглядывая, где метла, где кухонная утварь и дрова…<br/>
Так ей всегда было спокойнее.<br/>
Когда затопотали снаружи и пёс выскочил с весёлым лаем, уже давно опустилась темнота. Все было вымыто, выскоблено, разложено в порядке, насколько она смогла тот порядок уразуметь. Протопилась печь и запахли посаженные в нее пироги с грибами. Горели свечи.<br/>
За печью она и стояла, замерев.<br/>
Дверь хлопнула резко, злобно, словно кто-то ворвался, готовый к драке. А потом звучный голос сказал:<br/>
— Надо же…<br/>
Тишина.<br/>
— Это вместо приветствия, — сказал другой голос, которым бы песни петь.<br/>
— А что, неплохо.<br/>
— Я слышу твое дыхание, гость. Хватит прятаться!<br/>
— А эти пироги пахнут лучше, чем твои!<br/>
— Инструменты! Инструменты мои! Хм, не перепутали ничего.<br/>
— Тихо! — громыхнул первый голос. — Выйди, добрый человек, кто бы ты ни был. Будешь нашим гостем и другом.<br/>
У нее подкашивались ноги.<br/>
Молчание было очень значимое, словно за ним кто-то шептался, только слов не слышно. Причем шептал что-то вредное.<br/>
— Если ты стар, мы примем тебя как дядю или тетю. Если мужчина, назовем другом. Женщину мы назовем сестрой и убережем от опасностей, — произнес все тот же звучный голос.<br/>
— И от себя тоже, — добавил певучий.<br/>
Прятаться дальше было попросту стыдно, и она шагнула в свет свечей.<br/>
Их было даже не пятеро, как голосов, а целых семь. Двое рыжих не различались между собой вовсе. Трое черноволосых казались суровыми и опасными. К светло-рыжему, насмешливо улыбающемуся, ластился пёс. И один, медноголовый, был так высок, что едва не касался макушкой потолка. Огромный меч он держал в левой руке.<br/>
Все семеро были молоды и прекраснее любого виденного ею мужчины, даже портрета королевича Елисея. И прекраснее даже почти всех женщин, подумала она и зажмурилась на секунду, вдруг это морок.<br/>
Нет, не исчезли.<br/>
— Это что за птенец напуганный? — удивился светло-рыжий. — Малявка, когда ты столько успела? Ты кто?<br/>
Царевна снова зажмурилась. Выпалила одним духом, как здесь оказалась. Про мачеху, служанку, как завели в лес…<br/>
Ей почудилось, что в доме беззвучно зарычали на несколько голосов. Сердце упало.<br/>
— Я не вру!<br/>
— Знаю, что не врешь, — сказал медноголовый сквозь зубы. — Как же эти люди бесят порой… Драуговски.<br/>
— Садись к столу… Сестричка, — хмыкнул один из близнецов, без смущения доставая из печи ее пироги. Другой сноровисто заваривал травы в медном котелке с носиком.<br/>
Переглядывались эти чудные красавцы так многозначительно, словно разговаривали глазами. И ещё что-то с ними было не так, но от волнения она не могла понять.<br/>
— Чердачная комната, — вдруг сказал тот черноволосый, который с певучим голосом. Светлый фыркнул.<br/>
— А я говорил, что надо строить больше, или хотя бы шире. Нам теперь всем теснится в задних комнатах.<br/>
— А ты внимательная, — этот голос ещё не звучал. — Мои бумаги не перепутала, инструменты рыжих разложила верно при уборке. Интересно, что ты ещё умеешь? Кроме отменных пирогов, конечно.<br/>
Она смутилась. Такие вещи положено спрашивать разве что при сватовстве… Но пришлось отвечать.<br/>
— Хозяйственные подсчёты это хорошо, — одобрил третий чернявый, смуглее прочих и с румянцем на щеках. — Но остальное — это же не мастерство. Это просто набор умений служанки.<br/>
— Вышивание… — пробормотала царевна.<br/>
— Ты вправду это любишь, или привыкла?<br/>
— Не знаю… — созналась она, вовсе растерявшись.<br/>
— Мы назвали тебя сестрой и обещали защиту, — медноголовый хотел говорить веско и медленно, но попробовал пирог и улыбнулся. — Ты же не думаешь, что удел нашей сестры, даже названой — быть нам служанкой, мести дом, раскладывать инструменты и печь пироги? Мы не калеки, ведём хозяйство и сами.<br/>
Только сейчас она поняла, что его правая рука — из железа, потому и пальцы ее неподвижны. И он сказал — «мы не калеки»…<br/>
— Меня учили исполнять долг. Служить будущему мужу. Я не хочу… Быть приживалкой. Кто бы вы ни были.<br/>
— А нас учили, что без любезного сердцу мастерства жизнь пуста, — сказал, скрестив руки, светло-рыжий, — и без умения себя защитить тоже. И поговорить порой хочется не только о пирогах.<br/>
— Ну знаешь, — вмешались хором близнецы, — за такие пироги каждый день мы готовы любыми уроками благодарить. Хоть из лука стрелять научим, охотиться, хоть кружево из дерева резать, хоть из железа его ковать.<br/>
— Ну положим, кузнецы вы не из великих, — хмыкнул смуглый. — Основам научите, конечно…<br/>
— Хватит пугать птенца, — вмешался певучий голос. — Она едва прилетела, а вы уже планы строите, чему ее учить. Пусть присмотрится и сама выбирает.<br/>
У нее голова шла кругом. Разного она от мужчин ждала, разного опасалась, зная лишь понаслышке — но такого нелепого представить себе не могла. Не тело ее делили, не работу — ум ее! Мысли!<br/>
— А вы-то сами что делаете, чем живёте, добрые люди? — спросила она, осмелев. — Вижу только, что не разбойники…<br/>
— Гораздо хуже, — сказал певучий голос. — Мы князья далёких земель в изгнании, и забота наша ещё долго будет — сражаться со злом там, где окажемся. Да ещё самим разбираться, что за зло. Рядом с нами быть непросто. Рядом с нами быть опасно, прямо скажем. Но идти тебе некуда, и защиту мы обещали.<br/>
— А лучшая защита это нападение, — тут же сказал светло-рыжий.<br/>
— Твое нападение, — добавили рыжие. — На врага. Вместе с нами. Научим.<br/>
— Неужели, — светло-рыжий сел рядом, его голос сделался мечтательным и хрипловатым, — тебе никогда не хотелось мчаться верхом следом за дичью, испытать азарт, вернуться с добычей домой? Разделить эту радость с близкими? Наслаждаться бегом коня и гордиться собой?<br/>
Царевна поежилась. Подумала. При ней отец иногда брал на охоту мачеху, и она завидовала. Даже если та не делала ничего, только смотрела…<br/>
— Не знаю. Попробую — узнаю, — постаралась она сказать как можно твёрже. — Но тогда мне нужно сшить себе одежду для охоты.<br/>
— И для работы, — добавил с улыбкой медноголовый.<br/>
— Князья, которые не чураются работы руками? Вы очень, очень… Необычные.<br/>
— Плохие из нас князья, если мы не одни из лучших в своем деле, — жёстко сказал медноголовый.<br/>
— Княжье дело — править и воевать.<br/>
— И воевать — тоже.<br/>
Она даже не знала ещё их имен… Семеро чужих богатырей с гладкими лицами юношей и цепкими глазами зрелых людей сидели за вымытым ею столом, нахваливали ее пироги и обсуждали ее судьбу так, словно имели на это больше прав, чем отец или жених. И ей не было с этим страшно. Совсем.</p><p>* То, чего не слышали ушами.</p><p>— Ты бы ещё котенка взялся охоте обучать!<br/>
— Собак я учу, а они живут меньше кошек, особенно здесь.<br/>
— Собак не растят в клетках. А она ращеная в клетке. Спасибо, если не сильно ломаная или калечная на голову.<br/>
— Бояться тебя, братец, признак ума, а не калечности на голову.<br/>
— Короче, хватило ума назвать это сестрой! Размякли от запаха пирогов, что ли?<br/>
— Сами назвали, сами вырастим. Может, выправится.<br/>
— А если нет?<br/>
— Спихнем в добрые руки со временем. Она думала о каком-то женихе. Узнаем подробнее, если что, дадим весть, что жива.<br/>
— Ты помнишь, что люди в плане отношений часто больные на голову?<br/>
— Кто бы тут свистел!<br/>
— Проблемы, братец, будем решать по ходу дела. Окажется жених больной — пришибем и найдем ей другого. А пока пусть печет пироги, и пусть Амбаруссы и Тьелко катают ее на охоту и играют с ней. Вдруг оживет.<br/>
— Она псу понравилась. И Младшим.<br/>
— Котенка твой пёс тоже приносил уже!<br/>
— Хватит!</p><p>*</p><p>Год спустя.</p><p>— Я опять прожгла фартук, — огорчилась царевна и попыталась вытереть пот со лба, но только размазала копоть по лицу.<br/>
— Это обычное дело в кузне, забудь. Просто забудь, слышать больше не хочу, — фыркнул раздражённо Куруфин. — Это кусок кожи, и судьба ей героически помереть в дырах, спасая хозяйку. Думай о том, что у тебя получается.<br/>
— Запороть пять заготовок из девяти…<br/>
— Потому что твоя задача сделать сто пятьдесят, и думай только об этом. Неудачи идут в копилку также, как удачи. Важно число работ.<br/>
— Но посчитать, где я чаще ошибаюсь?<br/>
— А как тебе самой кажется?<br/>
— Что сил не хватает…<br/>
— Тогда рано считать. Просто делай. Я потом подскажу, где упускаешь.<br/>
Девица вдруг посмотрела с досадой.<br/>
— Нет, вот как это получается, что я вся перемазалась, а ты остался чистым? — воскликнула она. Затем залилась краской, опустила глаза и пустилась витиевато просить прощения.<br/>
— Вот чего сейчас испугалась? — буркнул Куруфин.<br/>
Молчание.<br/>
— Твоя досада была живая. Ты за что прощения просила? Что смеешь досадовать? Что живая и неумытая?<br/>
— Что голос на тебя подняла…<br/>
— Ну наконец-то, — хмыкнул он. — Ты называешь это вежеством, вежливостью, воспитанностью… Как там ещё? А по-моему, ты была запугана, а не воспитана.<br/>
Молчание. Царевна закусывает губу.<br/>
— Так почему ты не испачкался? — повторяет она негромко.<br/>
— Потому что я в кузне не десять лет. И не двадцать. И не тридцать. Через двадцать лет, если продолжишь, тоже будешь сильно меньше пачкаться и экономно тратить силы. Тем более, раз тебе по душе мелкая работа.<br/>
— Я забываю, что ты настолько старше…<br/>
— Я гораздо больше здесь умею, и только это главное, остальное мелочи. Забываешь о неважном, значит, ты думаешь о деле. И хорошо. Иди. Подстрелите там оленя на следующий пирог.<br/>
— Тогда я ещё спрошу, — царевна поворачивается и смотрит хитро. — Вы столько пирогов едите… И как только не растолстели ещё?<br/>
Куруфин только хохочет и машет рукой.</p><p>*<br/>
— Скажи, я ли здесь самая прекрасная? Краше ли всех в нашей земле?</p><p>…Царица больше года не прикасалась к зеркалу. Всегда выходило по разному: то забрасывала его пылиться, то могла каждую седьмицу спрашивать. Отправив девчонку на смерть, вдруг успокоилась надолго. Муж горевал-горевал — и утешился: ещё две дочери подрастают. Вторая дочь царице обошлась дорого, пришлось пить особые травы и забыть о наследнике.<br/>
По зеркалу побежала едва заметная радуга.<br/>
— Спору нет, прекрасна моя госпожа, — вздохнуло оно, и у царицы зашлось сердце от злости. Обманула Чернавка, гадина!<br/>
— Но среди зелёных лесов в безвестности живут семеро иноземных богатырей… — прошептало стекло. — Каждый из них краше всех в наших землях… Лицами белы и чертами точёны, глаза их сияют нездешним светом…</p><p>(Но живут без всякой славы<br/>
Средь зеленовой дубравы<br/>
Семеро богатырей,<br/>
Все они тебя милей.)</p><p>Царица поперхнулась негодующим криком.<br/>
За стеклом сменяли друг друга прекрасные лица молодых безбородых мужчин с непристойно длинными волосами.<br/>
Семерых! Как ей теперь извести семерых, да ещё мужчин, воинов?<br/>
Как?<br/>
Она яростно вцепилась себе в волосы. Готовить столько драгоценного яда! Искать, чем объяснить свое отсутствие! Все, все придется делать самой!</p><p>Да. Это даст нужное время. Она отправится в долгое паломничество…<br/>
*<br/>
Старуха в монашеской одежде и с заплечным мешком пришла к озеру по заброшенной, полузаросшей дороге с севера. Посидела на берегу, осмотрелась, и приметила тропу наверх, к дому семерых братьев.<br/>
К этому времени вокруг дома все же появилась ограда — стараниями Младших, не желавших, чтобы кто-то напугал названную сестрицу. Странницу встретили струганые доски и запертые ворота. Не смутившись, старушка постучалась, попросила чего-нибудь поесть и рассказать ей, как пройти к старому монастырю, якобы точно стоявшему на здешних холмах лет сто назад.<br/>
Собака ее облаяла, и царевна тому изрядно удивилась. Не успев переодеться после работы в мастерской, и лишь торопливо умывшись, она вынесла с кухни хлеба и, завернув в чистую тряпицу, подала паломнице с просьбой помолиться. О монастыре она ничего не знала, в чем тут же и призналась.<br/>
— На день пути тут все объехала, не видела такого. Обманули тебя, бабушка.<br/>
Взгляд у обманутой бабушки похолодел, но голос остался мягким, заботливым. Не удержавшись, царевна проговорила с ней долго, рассказав немного и про диковинных хозяев дома, и про их отъезд на встречу с важными людьми.<br/>
Паломница ушла, угостив на прощание яблоком, неожиданно красивым и сочным на вид. Но чем больше царевна на него смотрела, тем меньше ей хотелось есть и тем больше она сожалела, что разговорилась с чужим человеком. Да ещё не понравившимся собаке!<br/>
Что-то случилось за эти полтора года. Братья злились, ругались, порой кричали друг на друга со злостью. Но нужно было поговорить с чужачкой, чтобы понять: эти семеро с их насмешками и высокомерием — открытые и искренние. Искренне помогут, искренне пошлют к черту, искренне оторвут голову, если что будет не так.<br/>
От разговора с паломницей осталось чувство, что вляпалась во что-то мутное и склизское.<br/>
Царевна выкинула яблоко и поспешила на конюшню, пытаясь вспомнить, по какой дороге должны вернуться семеро.</p><p>*<br/>
— Да проще некуда.<br/>
— Да делать нам больше нечего.<br/>
Так сказали хором Келегорм и Куруфин.<br/>
После чего второй повернулся к первому и заявил:<br/>
— Ну сам и вези. А я не хочу.<br/>
Келегорм молча ухватил бабку в черном за протянутую руку, та только охнула — и оказалась на крупе коня. Семеро всадников с брызгами и топотом пересекли брод.<br/>
Старуха тараторила что-то про монастырь в этих лесах.<br/>
Маглор попытался объяснить, что такого здесь нет даже в виде развалин, но бабка продолжала твердить свое, и он махнул рукой. Иногда людям просто не хватает мозгов, чтобы изменить свое мнение, это как погода, только смириться.<br/>
На другом берегу старуха многословно их благодарила, и чем больше Маглор ее слушал, тем больше слышал фальши. Поморщился.<br/>
— Ступай своей дорогой, — только и сказал Куруфин в ответ на скрипучий словесный поток.<br/>
— Да что ж я… Да как же… Вот, возьмите яблочков, храбрецы! Дома скушаете, порадуетесь. За своим столом все вкуснее…<br/>
— Каким ещё столом? — Келегорм, поймавший узел, мигом распотрошил его, вытащил наливное, румяное яблоко.<br/>
Прежде чем Маглор успел его предостеречь, с хрустом откусил сразу треть.<br/>
И залился внезапной бледностью…<br/>
Старуха этого точно не ждала, иначе бы испугалась раньше. А тут она ещё растерянно улыбалась, скаля желтоватые кривые зубы, когда Куруфин без единого слова снес ей башку. Ещё до того, как Маэдрос поймал оседающего Светлого, не дал упасть. Подхватил к себе на седло.<br/>
Амрод вскрикнул, указывая на тело. Лицо мертвой расплывалось, менялось, да и тело вытягивалось. Старый плащ обернулся богатой одеждой, а лицо старой карги — лицом холеной красавицы.<br/>
Царевна примчалась к ним, когда они ещё молчали, не в силах поверить в случившееся.<br/>
Вечером, в доме, они поняли, что тело Светлого не остывает.<br/>
— Эти заклятия мы не понимаем, — сказал коротко Маэдрос. — Кто может знать? Разобраться?<br/>
Все, что смогла предложить им царевна — слухи и истории, доходившие даже до царского терема. О доме на курьих ногах в сердце леса, о черепах, сторожащих свою хозяйку, знающую многое о жизни, о смерти и том, что между ними…<br/>
— Мы выедем, как только сделаем для него повозку, — приказал медноголовый. — Куруфинвэ, готовь горн.<br/>
*<br/>
Королевич Елисей был упорным юношей, но неудачи лишают надежды даже очень упорных.<br/>
Когда ему сокрушенно поведали, что нареченная невеста сгинула в лесу — мало ли какие несчастные случаи бывают — он посмотрел на предложенную замену, вспомнил тонкий листочек единственного письма, написанного невестой — и заявил, что слово свое держит, невесту мертвой не считает и ушел куда глаза глядят. Его надежды на то, что договорной брак может выйти счастливым, таяли как дым. Замена глядела глазами своей царственной маменьки уже в тринадцать лет, и это откровенно пугало. Он пропадал в лесах под предлогом поисков месяцами. Дошел даже до Бабы Яги. Очень обиделся, что над ним посмеялись вместо помощи и наговорили нелепостей про собак, охоту и «смотри лучше на то, что видишь».<br/>
Семья настойчиво требовала жениться. Потому этой осенью Елисей сбежал снова в те самые леса, где потеряли прежнюю невесту, и где он бывал множество раз за эти проклятые полтора года.<br/>
Надо сказать, с той поры слухи про семерых не то восьмерых братьев-богатырей, поселившихся в здешних чащах, только приумножились. И болотных тварей они извели, и разбойников, и вообще от них нечисть шарахается… Теперь заговорили, что они метят сразиться с самим Кощеем и уже вызывали его на бой, а тот отказывается аж в третий раз.<br/>
Елисей крепко подозревал, что трое лучников в зеленом и с собаками, которых он встретил как-то в здешних местах, могли быть из неуловимых богатырей. Но позже, как ни пытался он их отыскать и расспросить, неизменно забредал в безумные трясины либо в угрюмые черные ельники, в которых только повеситься впору, и то не на чем.<br/>
В этот раз ему поначалу казалось, что вот-вот он отыщет путь вглубь здешних холмов и дубрав. Но проблуждав несколько дней, он снова обнаружил вокруг только мрачный еловый лес, растущий среди валунов.<br/>
С трудом он отыскал подобие звериной тропы, и оно вывело королевича и его коня далеко вверх, на лысую вершину холма. Здесь не росли даже ели, только мох собирал воду и свистел беспрестанно ветер. После неподвижного, прелого воздуха ельника ветер был только в радость.<br/>
С вершины Елисей отчётливо увидел дубравы, до которых никак не мог дойти снова, и его накрыло отчаянием.<br/>
— Хоть ты мне скажи что-нибудь, свободный, — сказал он, обращаясь к ветру. — Хорошо тебе, сейчас здесь, вечером там… Раз меня колдовством отводит — может, она жива всё-таки там? Или уж скажи, что она на дне болота или замуж пошла тайком за чужака… Я полтора года себе ею голову морочу, а ведь видел один раз. С чего решил, будто жизнь сложится? Одну любить хотел, хоть недолго. Не наше ведь дело по любви жениться, сколько говорили. Дурень я, дурень…<br/>
Ветер принес в ответ запах дыма, звон молота и тоскливый собачий вой. Над дубравой в одном месте поднималась тонкая полоска дыма — там жили люди! В той проклятой недосягаемой дубраве… Он стиснул зубы и принялся искать тропу на той стороне склона.<br/>
Нашел.<br/>
…Что лес обжили, он понял по пути, находя тому приметы, вроде черпачков у родника и цветных лент, отмечавших повороты троп. Он не мог только понять, почему не находил его до сих пор, а теперь отыскал так внезапно. Вправду, что ли, ветер дорогу показывал?<br/>
Дом со звездой на воротах отыскался утром следующего дня. Елисей перемахнул ограду, как мальчишка, но здесь стояла недавняя и печальная тишина. Кузница возле дома ещё хранила жар работы. В доме пахло сладким поминальным печевом. Кто-то умер здесь недавно, подумал он в испуге. От ворот по мягкой лесной земле тянулся след лёгкой повозки…<br/>
Он посчитал, как мог, следы верховых. Их вышло семеро. Подумал, что одолеть в бою не сможет — и пустился в погоню, подгоняя коня.<br/>
Вот только все равно нагнал их лишь в сумерках.<br/>
Шестеро очень рослых, плечистых иноземных воинов с длинными волосами, младший из них, невысокий и узкоплечий, да повозка о двух колесах. Гроб. Сердце почему-то упало.<br/>
— Не уберегли ее, да? — крикнул он издали.<br/>
Всадники остановились, молча встали полукругом. Подлетев к ним, он замер.<br/>
Дурень он, дурень. Да среди этих писаных красавцев за это время…<br/>
— Не знаю, на кой-черт мне закрыли сюда дорогу, — сказал он хрипло, спрыгивая на землю. — Ну скажите хоть, что она счастлива была у вас. Что выбрала лучшего. Не уберегли, раскрасавцы писаные, чтоб вас… Дайте хоть посмотреть на нее напоследок! Полтора года я ее искал…<br/>
К повозке Елисей шагнул, не дожидаясь ответа. Не откинул — уронил крышку гроба. Наклонился…<br/>
Отскочил, с силой оттолкнув проклятый гроб, и тот не устоял на повозке — с грохотом рухнул на тропу. Тело светловолосого красавца-воина выпало из него сломанной куклой.<br/>
А Елисея за плечо ухватила железная рука. Без шуток железная, в сочленениях черненой стали, сдавила до хруста.<br/>
— Тупая, криворукая и невежественная ты тварь, — сказали слева напевно, — да ты мизинца нашего брата не стоишь!<br/>
— Ты, кусок болвана, — проникновенно заговорили справа, — тебе руки или голову первым оторвать? Ты о себе что вообразил, кикимора ты болотная?<br/>
— Братики, стойте! — Женский голос. — Не смейте, бешеные!<br/>
И вдруг упала мертвая тишина. На несколько мгновений мертвая. Потом раздался кашель из обломков гроба.<br/>
Елисея прошиб ледяной пот.<br/>
Покойник сел, несколько раз сплюнул.<br/>
— Вот же мерзость драугова, — прохрипел он. — В горле застряла… Все вижу, все слышу, вздохнуть не могу! Тьфу, пропасть, чтоб она сдохла ещё раз, вонючая старая поганка! Чтоб ее крысы сожрали!<br/>
Богатыри справа и слева, что грозили ему, с мальчишечьими воплями кинулись к бывшему покойнику. А железная рука развернула Елисея на месте почти без усилия. Тут королевич понял, что железнорукий ему так ни слова и не сказал. Елисей успел увидеть суровое лицо и медные волосы, а затем его сгребли в охапку и стиснули так, что затрещали ребра. Он только охнул. Потом его обхватил ещё кто-то, потом ещё. От ошеломления Елисей и сам молчал, наговорить и натворить он успел достаточно.<br/>
Когда его отпустили, кто-то как раз зажёг факел. При свете стало видно, что все красавцы сходны друг с другом как братья, кроме самого мелкого…<br/>
Ох, нет.<br/>
Маленький снял шапку и светлая коса развернулась поверх зелёного мужского кафтана. Она казалась здесь невзрачной рядом с чужаками. Он помнил ее не такой.<br/>
Он помнил ее… С очень кроткой улыбкой.<br/>
— Сестричка, — сказал, наконец, медноголовый, — кажется, эти безумства случились благодаря тебе.<br/>
Сестричка?..<br/>
— Мальчишка! — рыкнул один из черноволосых. — Я чудом не свернул тебе шею! Ей спасибо скажи, что не успел!<br/>
Ей?..<br/>
Елисей сам оглянулся на нее робко.<br/>
Его царевна теперь ловко носила свой мужской кафтан, и охотничий лук виднелся у нее за плечом. Улыбка никуда не делась, только такой кроткой быть перестала.<br/>
Бывший покойник, самый светло-рыжий из всех, вышел вперёд и крепко взял Елисея за локоть.<br/>
— Если не передумал жениться, то тебя ждёт много неожиданного, — предупредил он. — А если обидишь нашу названую сестрёнку, то теперь знаешь, кто приедет свернуть тебе шею. Поэтому если передумал, то разворачивай коня прямо сейчас. Это добрый совет, кстати.</p><p>Елисей потёр невольно шею. Вспомнил глаза второй царской дочки и подумал, что пусть и не кроткая и вовсе незнакомая, но эта царевна все равно лучше.<br/>
И на охоту можно будет вдвоем ездить. Скандал будет, но это всего лишь ещё один.<br/>
— Я — не передумал. А она?..<br/>
Почему-то обратиться прямо стало неловко.<br/>
— И я не передумала, — сказала царевна, и наконец-то смутилась.</p><p>…Утром он бросил камешек в окно ее чердачной светлицы.<br/>
— Я спросить хочу, — бухнул Елисей напрямую. — Они красивые все. Храбрые. Заботились о тебе. Почему ни за кого из них замуж не пошла?<br/>
— У тебя нос курносый и глаза голубые, хорошие, — шепотом ответила царевна сверху. — А они да, красивые и умные, я их всех братцев люблю. Но вот влюбиться хоть в одного — да просто невозможно.<br/>
«А сколько им лет по правде, — подумала она, — я тебе даже не скажу…»</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>